


Deprimere

by aquajayfeather (Drekkii)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean, Depression, Grey-Asexual Castiel, M/M, Pansexual Character, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drekkii/pseuds/aquajayfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College!AU where Dean meets a guy named Cas who usually sits by himself at lunch and reads Lord of the Rings. As they get to know each other, things are revealed about their past and how that affects their present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean usually didn’t stare at people. Or guys, specifically, but this time, he couldn’t help it. That kid sitting by himself looked so fucking alone, reading a ragged old copy of the first installment of “Lord of the Rings.” His eyes widened at something he read, and he said something Dean couldn’t hear, but it looked a lot like ‘holy shit.’ The man looked up, glanced around to see if anyone was staring at him, thankfully didn’t notice Dean, and went back to reading, running a hand through his short hair.

Someone elbowed Dean in the side, and he swore loudly and elbowed her back.

“Who you starin’ at?” Charlie asked, leaning back on her lunch table stool to search. Her long orange hair hung over her eyes, and she blew it back with a breath of air. “Oh, nope, I see him. Didn’t know you liked nerds, Winchester.”

Dean blushed. “Shut up, Charlie. He’s sittin’ by himself.”

“Go talk to him. Seriously, I’m already shipping it.”

“Charlie!”

“Go talk to the nerd, Dean.”

Dean elbowed her again, then stood with a huff, pulled up his pants, and headed over to the man’s table.

The man looked up at him as he approached the table, and Dean was taken aback by his striking blue eyes.

“Hey, uh…” he started awkwardly, palming the back of his neck absent mindedly. “You lonely over here? Seein’ as you’re by yourself…”

“Oh...no, I’m not. Thank you for the consideration,” the man said, running a hand through his messy brown hair. His voice was much deeper than Dean had imagined it, and he found his face turning red.

“Alright, cool, yeah, good...I, well, I’ll leave you to it,” Dean said quickly, stumbling over his words. The man’s face was turning red too, and he quickly turned back to his book.

Dean took a big breath as soon as he turned, and tried to calmly walk back over to Charlie. He sat down in his seat, staring ahead as if he were in a trance.

“Wo-ow, Dean Winchester. Never seen you so in love,” Charlie teased.

“He said he’s fine sitting by himself. I’m not gonna bother him about it.”

Charlie smirked as she raised her glass to her lips. “Mmhm.”

Dean didn’t see the man again. He must have moved tables at lunch.

One day, Dean was walking through the college hallways on his way to his favorite part of his day: being able to actually work on cars. He was in college to get a degree in mechanics, so he could work on old cars for a living. Help Bobby, a man he treated like his own dad, run his garage.

“Faggot!”

Dean turned toward the noise. Two older men, probably seniors, had a much smaller man cornered and pushed against the walls. Dean could see the man’s nose was bleeding. He had blood running down his forehead.

One of the men punched him again, and that’s when Dean started running.

The other man had just pulled his arm back to swing when Dean nailed him in the back with his fist. The man yelled in pain, then turned quickly. But Dean was faster, and he punched the guy square in the face. He yelled again clutching his face with his hands, blood gushing from his nose. The other guy only glanced at Dean, then went to his friend and hauled him away.   
“Run you sons’a bitches!” Dean yelled after them, and he smiled as they started to hurry away.

He turned to the man huddled against the wall. Dean recognized him immediately.

“Hey, you’re the Lord of the Rings guy from the lunch room! Are you okay? They beat you up pretty badly…”

“I-I’m fine,” he said shakily, bending down to pick up a copy of “Two Towers”, which was bent and ruined on the floor. The man cringed as he tried to reach it, so Dean quickly stooped over and grabbed it, handing it to him.

“Here, uh...don’t know if you’ll be able to read that.”

The man shook his head. “Thank you.”

“S’no problem, man. Does that happen to you...a lot? You don’t seem very shaken up.”

The man looked away from Dean’s eyes. “Yes.”

Dean’s gaze hardened. The man tried to stand without the wall supporting him, but he wobbled. Dean caught him by the shoulders.

“Hey, hey, you’re pretty beat up, man. Do you need a ride home or somethin’?”

“No, I’m fine,” the man said forcefully, but his voice cracked. He took a deep breath. “I’ll go to the nurses-”

“Dude, no. They’ll just tell you to lay down. Let me bring you home, alright? It’s the least I could do.”

The man sighed. “Fine. I have to get my bag out of the bathroom.”

Dean’s anger flared at that. They’d cornered him in the fucking bathroom. Dragged him out to the hallway and started to beat him up.

“I’ll grab it. You just sit there.”

The man nodded. “Should be in the third stall from the door. Thank you.”

Dean nodded again, walking into the men’s room. He found the bag, a blue shoulder strap bag, laying on the floor. There was a drop of blood on the flap, and Dean wiped it off angrily as he picked it off the floor.

He went out into the hallway again where the man was still waiting, staring sadly at his ruined book. Dean felt a pang of sympathy. He held the man’s bag out to him, and he took it, putting the book inside.

“By the way, name’s Dean.”

“My name is Castiel.”

Dean couldn’t help but laugh. He covered his mouth quickly. “Sorry, sorry, it’s just...Castiel? What are you, some kind of angel?”

Castiel shrugged, putting his bag over his shoulder. “My parent’s are very religious. They thought naming me after an angel would help me have a...well and prosperous life.”

“It’s actually a pretty cool name. Do you mind if I just call you Cas?”

“That’s fine with me.”

“Alright uh…my car’s out by the garage.”

“I’ll follow you.”

Dean started walking, and Cas fell alongside him. He couldn’t help but steal glances at the guy. He walked sort of hunched, and his eyes were always glazed like he was thinking of something. He was wearing a sort of baggy blue sweater and tan jeans with black converse.

Dean couldn’t picture himself wearing anything but flannel and blue jeans. That was his entire closet.

They left the building, Cas about to wipe the blood off his face with his sleeve.

“Woah, hey, Cas, I’ve got rags in my car, alright? Don’t wipe that shit on your sleeve.”

Cas nodded without a word.

They got to his car, a black 67’ Chevy Impala, and Dean opened the passenger door for Cas. He murmured a thank you and got in. Dean went to the trunk, grabbed a few relatively clean rags, got into the drivers seat, and handed Castiel the rags.

“Here, get all that blood off your face.”

“Thank you, Dean. I...don’t deserve your kindness.”

“It’s really no problem, man.”

“I don’t even know you.”

“Now you do. Seriously, I’m not going to kidnap you or something.”

“I didn’t say you were.”

Dean smiled, revving the engine. AC/DC started blasting out of the speakers, and he quickly reached for the radio to turn the volume down.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. It’s an enjoyable band.”

“Dude, you listen to classic rock?”

Cas nodded. “Yes. I don’t like the music they play on the radio, so I listen to older stuff.”

“I pegged you for a Mumford and Sons kinda guy.”

“I enjoy them too.”

Dean laughed as they pulled out of the parking lot. “Oh yeah, uh, where do you live?”

“The apartment building in town.”

“The one next to Harvelle’s?”

Cas looked at him oddly for a second. “...Yes.”

“What?”

“I didn’t think you were of legal drinking age.”

“Close to it. 19. How old are you then, if you don’t mind me askin’?”

“21.”

“Seriously? You look pretty young for your twenties.”

Cas shrugged. “I age well, I guess. I don’t feel young.”

They sat in silence for awhile, AC/DC playing softly in the background.

“So, uh...how do you normally get home? I’m assuming you don’t have a car.”

“I walk.”

“Ten miles? Jesus, Cas. Do you want a ride? Cause I can totally give you a ride.”

“I’m not going to object to it.”

“Just meet me outside the garage everyday, alright? You shouldn’t have to walk ten fucking miles…”

Cas shrugged again. “I have time to myself.”

“No offense, man, but you’re by yourself a lot.”

Cas blushed and turned to look out the window.

It was quiet until Dean pulled into the apartment parking lot. It was a relatively nice and new building, but didn’t have very many tenants due to the bar next door.

“Well, see you tomorrow, Cas. Just...be safe, okay?”

“I’ll try. Thank you for today, Dean.”

“No problem.”

Cas got out, shut the door behind him, and then walked into the building.

Dean waited for a minute, a small smile on his face. He only finally moved when a car horn honked behind him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean heard his brother shuffling around in the hallway, getting ready for school.

Dean sighed, sitting up in his bed and rubbing his eyes. He didn’t want to have to get up, and technically wasn’t obligated to, but if he was going to get his degree, he needed to. He forced himself out of bed, put on a pair of jeans and a flannel lying on the floor, and went to the kitchen where his brother was.

“Oh, hey, Dean,” Sam said with a groggy voice. His chin length hair was a mess, and he had purple bags under his eyes. He yawned, then shoved a spoonful of cereal in his mouth, chewing slowly.

“You look tired. Bang somebody?”

“Nasty, Dean, no.”

Dean shrugged, pursing his lips. He got a bowl out of the cupboard, pouring cereal into it.

“Guess you had a late night,” Sam commented as the milk Dean was pouring missed the bowl. He swore, grabbing a towel and pressing it to the table.

Dean didn’t comment on Sam’s remark. He didn’t need to. Sam knew what he was doing that late at night.

“Benny called. He asked why you weren’t in shop yesterday.”

“Had to drive a kid home. Some asses beat him up in the hallway.”

“Oh, woah. Is he alright?” Sam asked, his interest suddenly peaked. He’d paused his eating for a second.

Dean finished chewing his mouthful of Fruit Loops. “Yeah, he is now. I think it happens to him a lot.”

“That sucks. What’s his name?”

Dean smirked a little, but put on a straight face, and in the deepest, most sophisticated voice he could manage, said: “Castiel.”

“After the Angel of Thursday? Seriously?” He didn’t look like he believed his brother.

“Only you’d know that, you dork. He said his parents are really religious or somethin’.” Dean ate another spoonful of cereal. “Anyway, I’m giving him a ride from school now. He used to walk ten fucking miles every single day.”

“You know that’s really not that far, right?”

“Yeah, but he’s a skinny dude. He could barely walk after yesterday.”

“Huh. Well, I better get going. See you later, Dean.”

Dean ruffled his brother’s hair as he walked by, and Sam yelled angrily, hastily flattening it out as he walked out the front door.

They lived in a small one-story house with two bedrooms, a kitchen, and a living room. Sam and Dean lived by themselves. Their dad had left them a long time ago to go chase after some guy he thought had killed their mother, and had never come back. They got a letter in the mail one day from the police department saying he’d gone missing. They hadn’t even bothered coming to the door.

Dean started his ten minute drive to school, barely able to see the road.

He squinted at someone walking on the sidewalk. As soon as he passed him, Dean slammed on his brakes, putting it in reverse. He pulled stopped on the side of the road next to the guy who was walking.   
“Hey, Cas!” he yelled, rolling down the passenger window. The man looked up, and Dean’s eyes widened. His face was puffy and red like he’d been crying. “Hey, let me give you a ride.”

Cas nodded, making his way to the car. As soon as he got in, Dean asked him what was wrong as he started driving again.

“I’m fine. Don’t ask me again.” He said in a shaky voice, shuddering as he drew in air.

Dean recoiled at the sudden harshness. He wanted to ask Cas what his problem was, but he thought better of it, and kept quiet. “Alright. No one hurt you, did they?”

Cas shook his head. “No.”

Dean nodded, concentrating on the road. “Good.”

They got the college, and got out of the car and walked into the building in silence.

Cas was about to turn and walk away, but Dean grabbed his shoulder, keeping him in place.

“Just so you know, Cas, you can talk to me if you need it, alright?”

Cas looked down at the ground, and nodded. “Thank you for the ride,” he murmured before pulling away from Dean. He walk down the hallway to the arts wing.

Dean sighed, heading to science. He was hoping to get all of his basic classes done quickly so he could focus on just mechanics, but honestly, he sucked at school. He was getting solid C’s, D’s in everything but mechanics.

He sat down in his seat. The kid who always sat next to him was chugging a mug of coffee, his eyes wide with very visible bags underneath. English major.

His professor started talking, but Dean zoned him out. He found his thoughts always trailing back to Cas. He wanted to know why he was crying, and why he was so secretive about it.

Dean sat through all three of his morning classes like that; gazing into a corner of the room and just thinking about that guy. What he liked to do in his spare time, what music he liked, if he’d ever watched Star Trek, or had any chick flick moments.

Dean walked into the cafeteria, holding a plate with a burger on it, and salad for Charlie that he kept as far away from himself as he could.

“Here, my vegetarian friend, eat the rabbit food,” he teased, setting her salad down in front of her. He set his plate down on the table and pulled out his chair. Charlie elbowed him as soon as he sat down.

“So where were you yesterday? Benny said you weren’t in mechanics.”

“Had to drive a guy home,” was all Dean said, taking a bite of his burger.

“It wasn’t the nerd kid from yesterday, was it? Did you get any?”

“Jesus Christ, Charlie, no! I just drove him home. You think I’d take advantage of him or somethin’?”

“Woah, Dean, no. Touchy, aren’t we?”

Dean sighed. “Sorry. I just think he’s got it rough. Feel bad for him.”

Charlie elbowed him. “Hey, there he is.”

Dean looked up from his plate to see Cas walking towards their table.

“May I sit with you two?” he asked quietly, his face turning red. Dean noticed he wasn’t holding any food.

“Uh, yeah, course, Cas,” Dean said, and Cas smiled with a dip of his head, sitting in the chair across from Dean.

“Thank you. It seems my tables been taken over.”

“You’re always welcome to sit here,” Charlie said. “By the way, thy name is Charlie.”

Cas smiled. “My name is Castiel.”

“Like the angel?”

Cas nodded.

“Sweet.”

“So you eating anything, Cas?” Dean asked, leaning on his elbows.

“Um…” Cas turned even more red. “I...uh...can’t afford-”

“I’ll be right back,” Dean said, pushing out from the table.

“Dean, you don’t have to.”

Dean ignored him. He went to the kitchen, grabbed a burger, then went back to the table and set it in front of Cas.

Dean could swear Cas had tears in his eyes. He smiled widely up at Dean.

“Thank you, I…” he looked down at the burger. “I don’t deserve this.”

“Stop saying you don’t deserve stuff, Cas. Really, it’s no problem.”

Dean got back in his chair. Charlie glanced at him, but he ignored her and started eating his own food. Cas tentatively took his burger off the plate, then took a huge bite of it. He looked like he was trying to eat relatively calmly, but Dean could tell he hadn’t eaten in a while.

“Hey, Cas, are you...alright? Living by yourself?” Dean asked. “It’s kinda worrying that you can’t afford lunch…”

“I’m fine, Dean, but thank you. I’ve lived by myself for three years.”

Dean continued to quietly eat his lunch, glancing up at Cas every once in a while.

When they’re break was over, Charlie left to go to her class. Dean waited for Cas to pick up his bag. The guy was incredibly skinny.

“Cas...do you mind tellin’ me what was up this morning? I’m kinda starting to worry about you, like a lot.”

Cas looked away from Dean. “I don’t really feel comfortable talking about it.”

“Hey, I’m a friend, right? Seriously, you can tell me anything.”

Cas sighed. “I’m...having trouble paying the rent for my apartment. The landlord is threatening to throw me out if I don’t pay within the next week. I haven’t gotten payment from any of my commissioners-”

“Commissioners?” Dean asked.

“People that pay me to get something drawn. I’m trying to major in art.”

“That’s sick, Cas. I could probably draw a stick man, if I tried hard enough.”

Cas laughed at that.

“But hey, if you need somewhere to stay for awhile, my house is always open. My brother’s there too, but you could use my room if you want. I’ll move to the couch-”

“You have a brother?”

“Yeah, his name’s Sam. He’s a lot like you, actually. Real nerdy.”

Cas smiled, blushing. “I...thank you. For the offer. I’m going to try and stay in my apartment, but if I need to, I might have to stay at your home.”

Dean smiled. “Yeah, no problem. Do you want my number? In case you need anything?”

Cas’s eyes widened. “Um...yeah, sure.” He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a very dented blue slide phone. He pushed a few buttons. “What is it?”

They programmed each other’s number’s into the other’s phones, and then discovered they had their next class together. Cas explained that he always sat in the back, usually reading a book and ignoring the professor. Dean laughed at that. He didn’t picture Cas as much of a rebel.

At the end of the day, Cas met Dean outside the garage. He drove the man home, playing AC/DC a little louder than the day before.

Dean felt a small pang of sadness as he pulled into the apartment parking lot.

“Hey, if you’re landlord gives you more shit, call me and I’ll deal with him,” Dean said with a smile.

Cas smiled too, opening his car door. “I will. Thank you, Dean. For everything.”

Dean nodded, his smile fading a little as Cas stepped out of the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo, next chapter! I'll start building the plot a little more in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed :)


	3. Chapter 3

“Why you up so early?”

Dean glanced at his brother as he slipped his jacket on.

“Giving Cas a ride.”

“Why doesn’t he have a car?”

Dean shrugged. “He can’t afford it. I had to buy him lunch yesterday.”

Sam looked surprised. “Wow. That was surprisingly nice of you.” Sam smiled mischieviously. “You like him, don’t you?”

Dean blushed, freezing for a moment. “No! It’s not...like that. Guy’s got enough problems.”

Sam chuckled, but left the conversation at that. Dean huffed, taking his keys out of his pocket and going outside to the Impala.

Dean didn’t know what to think of Cas. He really liked the guy, but he barely knew anything about him, other than him being dirt poor. He was definitely curious about him, though.

Dean got to the apartment building, and walked inside. The landlord was sitting behind a desk, glaring at Dean with a scrutinous eye. Dean only smiled, walking over to the desk.

“Is there a Castiel in this building?” He asked the pudgy bearded man staring at him with small black eyes. “He told me his room number once, but I forgot it.”

The man huffed. “Kid was supposed to be gone by now. Second floor, three down. Why don’t you help him pack?”

Dean’s gaze hardened. No wonder Cas hated this guy. He was quite the douchebag.

He went to the elevator, pushing the second floor button on the panel and waited.

Once he got up to the second floor, he found Cas’s room. He paused, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. He didn’t hear anyone inside.

He was about to open up his phone and ask Cas if he’d already left, when he heard someone sob from inside. Dean paused, slipping his phone back into his pocket.

“Cas?” he asked again, and there was another large sob. Dean felt worry eating away at his stomach. “Cas? Are you in there? Are you alright?”

There was more crying. Dean could hear quick and sharp breathing, like someone was hyperventilating. His worry was beginning to become evident in his voice. “Cas? Answer me, please.”

More crying, and a small yell.

Dean’s eyes widened. “I’m coming in, okay?”

He tried to turn the handle, but it was locked. He wiggled it frustratingly, but it wouldn’t budge. He lifted his foot, and slammed it against the door, which swung open.

Dean’s heart caught in his throat, and his own breathing quickened as an awful smell hit his nose.

Cas was sitting on the floor, a razor blade in his delicate hands. His wrist was gushing blood from three long horizontal gashes that must have been done with the razor blade. His blue sweater was covered in his own blood and tears, and his pants were beginning to become soaked by the pool of blood around him. His face was red and puffy from crying.

“Shit, Cas!” Dean yelled, throwing himself to the floor in front of the man. He was still sobbing, and wouldn’t meet Dean’s eyes. Dean pressed his hands onto Cas’s bloody wrist, and pulled him close to his chest. Cas sobbed, pressing his face onto Dean’s chest. Dean could already feel the man’s tears soaking through his shirt.

“Why are you doing this?” Dean finally got the courage to ask, tears filling his own eyes.

Cas sobbed again, pressing harder into Dean’s embrace. “My...my landlord...kicked me out....I...can’t afford anything…”

“Cas, Cas, it’s fine. You can come live with my me and my brother, okay? It’ll be fine, just...please don’t do this to yourself.”

Cas nodded, dropping the blade in his hand, and hugging Dean tightly with his free arm. “Thank you, Dean. I...don’t deserve this.”  
Cas’s shoulders racked again as he tried to draw in a deep breath. Dean hugged him tightly.

“Let’s wrap your arm, alright? Then I’ll help you pack.”

Cas nodded. Dean held onto him as he stood, letting Cas lean against him as they walked to the kitchen sink.

“Do you have an old t-shirt or somethin’?”

Cas nodded as Dean set him on a stool. “Yes. In my bedroom.”

Dean nodded, slipping his blood stained hand off of Cas’s wrist. “Hold that, okay? I’ll be right back.”

He quickly left the kitchen, taking a deep breath, trying to keep the vomit in his stomach. He hadn’t ever been near that much human blood before, and his stomach didn’t take kindly to it. He paused for a moment, leaning against the door to gain his bearings. He sighed, going to a box in Cas’s room with a shirt lying on it, and grabbing the oldest t-shirt he could find, and going back into the kitchen.

“This fine?” he asked Cas. He nodded without a word, his head slowly tipping to the side.  

“Hey, hey, you stay awake, man,” Dean said sternly, but his voice cracked. He looked the man straight in the eyes, and he gave a tired nod in response. He grabbed a towel laying on the table, soaked it in warm water, and pressed it to Cas’s bloody wrist. This made the man cringe, his head suddenly upright again.

“Sorry,” Dean murmured, gently wiping the crusted blood off of Cas’s cuts. As soon as he finished that, he ripped the t-shirt into long shreds, tightly wrapping his arm.

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas murmured softly, his voice laden with sleep.

“No problem, Cas. Why don’t you lay down, and I’ll load your stuff into the car, alright?”

“I want to help.”

“No way in hell I’m letting you help me. Go lay down.”

Cas sighed, slipping off the stool and stumbling to his bedroom.

Dean sighed too, his pulse started to slow back down to his normal heart rate. He washed his hands in the sink.

Cas had already packed most of his belongings. Three large boxes was all he could fill.

Dean loaded the first two into the Impala, secretly flicking the landlord off as he walked through the lobby. The man didn’t notice, but smiled awfully as Dean walked by. He gave the landlord a look of disgust.

He went back up to Cas’s room to grab the last box, and instead of laying on the bed, Cas was laying on the floor.

“Hey, hey! Cas!”

He mumbled something inaudible, and Dean relaxed, even chuckling a little.

“This is the last box. Want me to help you up?”

Cas nodded, and Dean walked over to him with box propped against his hip and arm. He reached a hand down to Cas, and he took it, gripping Dean’s arm tightly as he lifted him up.

Once they got to the elevator, Cas let go of Dean to lean against the wall. Dean adjusted his grip on the box of clothes.

“I hope I won’t be a burden,” Cas murmured, his eyes closed. He still had tears dripping down his face.

“Nah, man. My dad left us a pretty big inheritance, so it’s no problem.”

“I’m sorry. About your dad.”

Dean shrugged. “He was a dick.”

Cas didn’t say anything for a moment, but then he took a deep breath and spoke. “My mother took care of my siblings and I. My father left us when I was five.”

“That sucks, man. My mom...she was murdered when I was six.”

“I’m sorry.”

Dean shrugged. “I can barely remember her, so I can’t really be sad about it.”

“I don’t remember my father, either.”

Dean nodded without a word. The elevator creaked to a stop, and Dean helped Cas walk outside. The landlord snickered as they walked by, and Cas turned and glared at him.

Shut the fuck up, Crowley,” Cas nearly hissed the words. Dean held back a laugh but smiled.

Crowley looked taken aback. “Don’t you dare come back here, Novak!”

Cas flicked him off as they walked out the front door.

Dean laughed as soon as they got out. “That was awesome, Cas!”

“He deserved it,” was all Cas would say. Dean’s smile diminished, and he helped Cas into the passenger seat. The man sighed, and murmured another thank you.

“No problem,” Dean murmured, putting the box he was carrying with the rest in the backseat.

It was a silent drive back to Dean’s house. When they got there, Cas sat up straight in his seat, gazing out the window.

“You have a nice home,” he said quietly.

“Uh, thanks. It’s really not that great inside.”

“I’m sure its great,” Cas said, turning to smile at Dean.

Dean blushed, quickly getting out of the car and to the passenger side. He helped Cas out of his seat. The man smiled and murmured another thank you. Dean only smiled in return this time.

“I hope this isn’t weird. I mean, we’ve only known each other for three days-”

“I trust you, Dean, don’t worry.”

Dean blushed again, smiling and nodding and hoping Cas didn’t notice.

He did, and blushed himself, not meeting Dean’s eyes.

“Anyway, let’s get you inside.”

Cas nodded, letting Dean guide him up the porch and inside.

As soon as they stepped through the door, Cas smiled. “It’s wonderful.”

“It’s pretty small, but I guess it’s bigger than your apartment...You can have my bedroom, and I’ll move out to the couch.”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that,” Cas said quickly, shaking his head. “I can sleep on the couch.”

“You sure?” Dean wasn’t about to object to the idea of keeping his bed. HIs feet hung over the edge of the couch.

Castiel nodded, looking up at Dean and smiling.

“Thank you, Dean.”

Dean barely heard what Cas had said. He was too concentrated on his bright blue, relaxed eyes.

Dean pulled Cas close to him, and pressed a kiss to his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed.


End file.
